


Halo!AU (Now independent[-ish] from Blog)

by scatteredpast4154



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms, RWBY
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, Halo - Freeform, RWBY - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7381261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatteredpast4154/pseuds/scatteredpast4154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The RWBY cast in the Halo universe!<br/>With references to RWBY and Red vs. Blue.<br/>Takes place a few hundred years after the ending of Season 13 of RvB, anything in the RvB universe post Season 13 is to be assumed as non-cannon within this universe, unless stated otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions- Ruby Rose

**Author's Note:**

> The following collection of writings are in fact mine, they were originally uploaded to my tumblr blog, ask-beacons-finest.tumblr.com  
> Post chapter 14 is completely independent from any and all blog posts regarding the Halo!Au. (Think of my blog posts as the RWBY!chibi version of my Halo!AU)  
> I own all these stories however none of the characters are mine unless stated otherwise, those belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Criticism is greatly appreciated, but please try and refrain from being rude.
> 
> Thank you for your time!

“Tell us your name,” the UNSC general seemed displeased, the girl sat there without much surprise.  
“Ruby Rose, sir.”  
“And how long have you, Spartan Rose, been a part of the UNSC?”  
The man was genuinely annoyed, as were the two Spartan program scientists.  
“All my life sir, I was born into the USNC, brought up on the Spartan II training program.”  
She was beginning to see where this was going, she passed all the exams, her marksmanship was top notch, but she still had a mind of her own. She was well prepared to fight to keep that too.  
“That’s what I want to talk to you about Spartan. You were born, same as your sister, to partake in the Spartan II program, is that correct?”  
“Yes sir.”  
“Yet. On all your forms. You refer to yourself as a Spartan III.”  
“Yes…sir.”  
The man leaned forward in his chair, folding his hands, the action seemed to shift the entire room’s atmosphere into a more menacing feel.  
“You do understand, that Spartan IIs are genetically modified even before birth, and are coerced physically throughout their entire life, even before training starts?”  
“Yes sir, I understand that entirely.”  
Underneath her breath she spoke another remark, “I lived through it…”  
The man stood up quickly, shocking even the scientists, who began to move themselves away from the impending conflict, “I would watch your tone Spartan Rose.”  
Ruby looked up to the man, unflinching as he glared down upon her, “Sir yes sir.”  
The words sounded almost hostile.  
The man sighs, plopping back into his chair, much to Ruby’s surprise.  
“Ruby Rose,”  
“Umm…sir?”  
The old man chuckles a little, but regains his serious demeanor, “I’m too old for this shit. I couldn’t even take on a Spartan II trainee in my prime, let alone now.”  
“Sir I don’t understand.”  
The man clears his throat, calling over the scientists, “Spartan Rose, we have trained you, in body and mind since birth to be a Spartan II, but it seems that mind still works on its own.”  
Ruby stood up quickly, looking paranoid, “You aren’t saying you’re going to discharge me, are you?”  
The scientists look to eachother, as the general shakes his head, “No. That would be foolish on our part. We only want to say, is that Spartan IIIs have a different…upbringing. It’s a lot simpler, with a bit higher than average Marine training, mixed with ODST, etcetera.”  
The man motions to one of the scientists, a blond haired woman with glasses, “Miss Rose, I’ve worked my entire career on the Spartan program. I have never before seen what would happen if we take a Spartan II trainee, and put them in the position of a Spartan III.”  
The other scientist, a black haired woman with quite the silver voice, “You may die. But even if you were to survive we would need to work even harder on a custom suit. I’m sure head engineer Oobleck would be ‘thrilled’ to have extra work.”  
The general stood again, turning to open up the shades causing a blinding light to enter, his oil black hair showing obvious signs of greying, “What the head scientists Goodwitch and Fall were trying to say…you may not make it. Is that a risk you wish to take?”  
Ruby stood, nodding her head, “A Spartan III is what I need to be sir.”  
“Of course,” the general gives a slight bow, “you are dismissed Spartan Rose.”  
Ruby gives a strict salute, “Sir yes sir.”  
As she exits the office, the general presses a button on his office phone, “Miss Lavender, please get Head Engineer Bartholomew Oobleck on the line.”  
The kind voice responds, “Of course sir.”


	2. Introductions-Weiss Schnee

The general heard a knock on his door, causing him to quickly cover up the classified documents he was reviewing, a crazy new contraption that Head Engineer Oobleck thought of, “Come in.”  
The door opened slowly to reveal two heavily armed marines, as they entered they took stance at the sides of the door, following them was a young woman, with two more marines behind her, who blocked the door, removing all exit paths.  
The general looked upon the white haired girl, “Spartan. Take a seat. Marines, you are dismissed.”  
One marine began to speak, saying they had strict orders from Head scientist Goodwitch to watch Weiss at all times, but the general didn’t let him finish.  
“Marines, I said dismissed.”  
With a reluctant salute the marine took his squad out from the office, leaving only the general and the Spartan.  
“How do you feel Spartan Schnee?”  
There was no response, the scaring on her left eye seemed to be healing well, and the Promethean implant, was something she adapted to already.  
“I understand…that you took the role of being the second Spartan IV trainee…not well, at first. I cannot even imagine what it must be like to be essentially part Promethean,”  
“You’re right, you don’t,” the voice came as cold as her remaining human eye, “You also don’t know how it feels to lose a sister to the very program you’re in, do you General?”  
The general sighed, standing and began to look out the window, “Winter knew the possible consequences, she was laid to rest as if she served as a Spartan on the field.”  
He felt slightly uncomfortable when he turned to look Weiss in the face, a face he saw slowly turn from a normal young human girl’s, to an odd mixture of human and Promethean, the glowing eye, the strange flashing color-changing lights that run through her veins, appearing through her skin. It was a harsh sight to see, but he knew it was the future of the Spartan program.  
“Winter…could tell she was going to die Spartan Schnee, the Promethean technology was not integrating into her biological systems as well as yours. She could feel death coming far before it came.”  
Weiss gritted her teeth, and in almost a flash, a strange blade appeared in her hand, looking as if it were made of light, “Tell me what you need to. Now.”  
“Spartan, release your Hard Light Projection, that’s still experimental,”  
Weiss stabbed the knife into the desk of the general before sitting back into a more comfortable position, General Ironwood wiped a bead of sweat from his brow as the blade disappeared.  
“Winter, knew she would not make it, she knew you wouldn’t cope well with that. So, her and I created a special project. Called Project I.C.E.”  
Weiss tilted her head, slightly interested, “And this stood for…?”  
“Intelligence Creation Emergency. Essentially we put your sister’s consciousness on ice, thus the name.”  
“What are you telling me?”  
The general sits, sighing, “Spartan Schnee, the UNSC has done many things it is not proud of, but this, is an accomplishment beyond any other,” he reaches into his jacket, pulling out a small metal case.  
“When you go to your quarters tonight Spartan Schnee, there will be a large case, and in here, is the key to that case.”  
Weiss, now entirely interested, “Okay…what of it?”  
“Well, you’ll see.”  
The general places the case on the table, which Weiss quickly snatches.  
“You are dismissed Spartan.”  
Without even a salute, Weiss exited the office. The general leaned back and rubbed his eyes as his secretary entered, “General Ironwood?”  
“Yes Miss Lavender?”  
“The umm…well the interrogation squad has finished with the captured revolutionary, she has said nothing.”  
“That’s a shame Lisa,” the general takes a cigar from his collection.  
“However, she knows you by name, she wishes to see you.  
The general, now shocked, stands up and approaches the smaller woman, "What is this revolutionary’s name?”  
“Blake Belladonna, sir.”  
“Call the interrogation squad Lisa, I’m going to make a visit.”  
As the general pulled on his coat to straighten it out, he quickly left his office, hardly hearing the confirmation from Miss Lavender.

~~~~~~

Weiss approached her quarters. The guards now on their way for privacy reasons. She entered to see that Ironwood kept his word, there was a large case. She approached it, falling to her knees which caused an echo in the empty room, she pulled her smaller case out from her belt, and searched for an opening tab or button. There was none, so as easily as holding it, she broke it in two, the lights under her skin shining bright in her arms as she does so. She takes the key from inside and opens up the storage case, to her surprise there was a Spartan AI companion chip, and a holo-base. She looked around, confused and put the chip into the holo-base. A lovingly familiar figure appeared, and smiled happily.

“Hello sister.”

Weiss cried for quite some time.

~~~

Above Weiss’s room stood head scientist Cinder Fall, watching down from one way mirrors.  
“Something wrong Cinder?”  
Glynda asked, walking up to her.  
“She snapped it right in two, so easily…that was layered titanium. Not even a diamond could scratch the surface.”  
“The Promethean integration made her strong, yes. We knew that.”  
Cinder looks at Glynda, a slight fire in her eyes, “Of course. Of course. Let’s get back to work Goodwitch.”


	3. Introductions- Blake Belladonna

The general walked quickly through the maze of halls within the UNSC base, winding through until he approached the interrogation and holding cells, he could already hear the commotion. He grabbed his specially crafted magnum pistol from its holster, entered the room and sent three shots into the walls, silencing the prisoner and the two Spartan IIIs who where interrogating her.  
“Sir!? With all due respect, what on earth?”  
One of the Spartans responded with a quick, but very understandable attitude.  
“Spartans Malachite. You are both dismissed.”  
With a salute they both exited, looking slyly at the prisoner, who was beaten and bloody.  
“Miss Belladonna,” he was cut off with the black haired woman spitting at him, to which he responded calmly, “You have proven quite the skill in that rebel attack. Where did you learn such combat?”  
“I don’t need to tell you a damn thing,” the girl spoke with a nasty glare.  
“Miss Belladonna, we took the privilege to take blood samples, and we understand that you have several genetic modifications similiar to that of the Spartan program.”  
The general walked behind the chained girl, who was confined to a small chair, “How did your insurrection group get this technology?”  
The girl turned her head to him, and snapped her jaws together, but not quick enough to outwit the general, who quickly snacked the back of her head, causing her to cough out the last resort of one who’s captured.  
“You damn rebels, don’t you understand we're here to protect the innocent?”  
The general spoke with clear anger, as he circled to the front of Blake, hitting the table.  
“Don’t you understand that without us we’d be dead to the Covenant?”  
The girl sat silent, slowly she looked up, “The Covenant killed what family I had, you UNSC were never there to save them. Said it wasn’t a priority. So I joined the militia, decided to help myself rather than rely on anyone else. They hijacked a shipment of Spartan augmentations near Phobos in the Sol system. We sold the majority of them, black market really loves your Spartan project. But some of us decided to take these augmentations. I was one of them.”  
The general seemed impressed, “It’s hard enough for Spartan trainees to survive here even with the high end equipment. To go through those augmentations without any medical equipment, hmph, I’m surprised anyone survived.”  
“I was the only one, my mentor didn’t make it.”  
“And you blame us?”  
“Not exactly, no,” the girl sighs, “Look, I already have these augmentations, genetically superior to average humans, and to top it off, I'm already a soldier. I’m an expert in reconnaissance and assassinations. I understand guerrilla warfare possibly better than anyone here.”  
The general seemed interested, “Get to the point Miss Belladonna.”  
“You have a decision, you kill me. Or bring me in and make me a Spartan.”  
The general laughs, “This is quite the transformation from spitting upon my feet.”  
“I know when to assault and when to support.”  
With slight hesitation, “Hmm…you have my consideration.”  
“Don’t make a mistake General Ironwood.”  
The general smirks, standing to leave, “I won’t.”

The general opens the cell door and leaves, closing the door behind him.  
“Sir?”  
The general jumped a little, sighing, “Ah, Spartan Malachite, errr…Melanie, yes?”  
“Yes sir.”  
“You may speak freely Spartan.”  
Melanie nods, Miltiades walking up behind her, “Sir we have a simple concern, you fired three rounds when you entered. Three rounds that flew right next to each of our heads,”  
The general nodded, “But sir, how did you know you weren’t going to hit us?”

The general clears his throat, “Well, to be honest Spartan I did not.”

With that the general began to walk away, as both Malachite Spartans looked upon him with a not so subtle fear.

~~~~

“Listen up, you need to just tell us where the rest of your little revolutionaries are.”  
Miltiades spoke rough to Blake as she punched her square in the nose twice.  
Blake spit out blood onto the table, grinning, “Hmph, that’s no way to treat a fellow soldier, is it Spartan Malachite?”  
Miltiades growled in anger, turning and punching the wall of the cell much harder than the general allowed her to hit Blake.  
The wall cracked.  
“Sister, we are not getting anywhere with this stray,” Melanie seemed bored, “Let us go.”  
“Gah, fine!” Miltiades scoffs, “We’re supposed to report to Sargeant Port anyway, train new recruits.”  
As they began to walk away Blake began to laugh, they paid her no mind and left the room.  
“Should never walk behind me when you have the keys on your belt general,” the girl smirked, unlocking her shackles and stood, rubbing her wrists.

~~~

“General Ironwood?”  
“Yes Miss Lavender?”  
“Blake has done exactly what you planned she would do.”  
“Excellent, tell Oobleck he’s got another suit to work on.”


	4. Introductions- Yang Xiao Long

The blonde Spartan paced back and forth in her quarters, her younger half-sibling sitting on a simple chair provided by the marines.  
“I can’t believe you’re doing this.”  
“Yang I’m sorry but they say that since my Spartan II upbringing, that I may be the best Spartan III they’ve ever seen!”  
Yang turned quickly, anger flaring up in her eyes, “But we’re sisters! We do everything together!”   
“Look Yang, I’m sorry, but…this is my choice. I’m going to be a Spartan III. I’ll go.”  
Yang began to pace again after Ruby left, and in a fit of anger took the chair, ripped it apart without any effort, and screamed as she threw it to the wall, hearing the door open again she turns, flaring in the eyes and ready to curse, “WHAT THE FU-,” she quickly silenced when she saw it was the general who entered her room, “Sir I apologize,” she spoke speedily as she gave a strong salute.  
“At ease Spartan Xaio Long.” The general walked up to the sorry remains of the chair, and examined the damage done to the wall, which only now Yang recognized, “Sir I can explain,”  
“No need Spartan.”  
The general turned to face her, smiling a little, “I also get a little mad at these pure white walls.”  
Yang sighed, and plopped onto her cot, holding her face in her hands, “Ruby was supposed to join me as a Spartan II.”  
The general placed his hands in his pockets, rolling back and forth on his heels, “Do you not support your sister’s decision?”  
Yang looked a little shocked at first, insulted even, then realized her earlier explosion and looked down in a solemn defeat.  
“I don’t know sir.”  
“If Ruby is going to be a Spartan III, you have tosupport that. Especially because we all know which armor is stronger.” The general says with a slight chuckle.   
“Yes, sir.”  
“Now, how about a mission?”  
Yang looked at him with surprise and extreme eagerness, “Bu-But sir my training is not complete.”  
“Nonsense, this mission won’t even require you to leave the base.”  
Yang, now confused, tilted her head, “Sir?”  
The general looked at his watch, “In fact, your mission should start soon,” he stopped Yang from standing, “No worries, your armor is not necessary.”  
Both in the room looked to the door in response to frantic knocking, nearly seconds after the heavy door slid open with a panicked Lisa Lavender at the doorway.  
“Sir….sir,” she spoke, gasping for breath as if she ran a marathon, “The prisoner did exactly what you expected, escaped her cell, neutralized seven guards and counting.”  
“Perfect,” the general said with almost a smile, and turned to the young Spartan, who was already standing and ready to go.  
“Spartan Xiao Long, your mission is to track down this prisoner. You will know who it is when you see them. They are wearing standard UNSC inmate gear.”  
The general turned to stand in front of Yang, “You are to find, and neutralize. Bring me back the prisoner.”  
“Sir yes sir!”   
Yang excitedly sprinted out of her quarters without even a salute, almost sending Miss Lavender flying, as she runs off into the maze of tunnels.  
“Lisa, how many casualties?”  
His pretty secretary answered him, dusting herself off and regaining her balance, “None sir, she is only using non-lethal means.”  
The general began to laugh, with a big smile, Lisa stood baffled, “Sir? I don’t understand?”  
The general smiled and patted Lisa on her back, walking out with his arm around her shoulders, “It’s going down exactly as I expected, come, let’s get some coffee.”  
“Tea, please.”

~~~

Yang sprinted through the halls, nearly hitting the far corner of every turn, flashing by at a speed no ordinary human could run, she passed by the infirmary, passed the training rooms, passed the head engineer’s office.  
Then she found her, she was sure it was her.  
“Hey! You!”  
The black haired girl turned around, and slowly walked backward, “Listen blondie, we don’t have to do this…”  
Yang, with a big grin, putting herself in a battling stance, “No, we do. Orders.”  
Yang threw herself forward, only to notice a tripwire far too late, it snagged on her foot and instantly wired around her ankle, causing her to fall.  
“Hmph. You should be more observant.”  
Yang growled, and with the strength only a Spartan II could wield, she snapped the heavy duty snare apart, “Listen up you little brat,” she snarled as she grabbed Blake by the scruff of her garb, “You don’t play tricks on me like that!”  
Blake, gripping onto Yang’s arm, “You’re a Spartan II, great…”  
With a fluid motion she wrapped herself around Yang’s arm and flung her body toward the ground, sending Yang down with her.  
“Enough!” Yang shouts as she begins to throw heated punches towards the smaller or the two, “I won’t be beat by a jailbird!”  
Blake blurted out a half-curse half-groan, dodging a would-be final blow. she gripped onto Yang’s waist and pulled up, and much to Yang’s shock, suplexed the Spartan II, but not without great strain on her own body.  
Panting, Blake fell, and Yang dragged herself back up to her feet. Stumbling over to Blake and weakly gripping onto her shoulders with a raised fist, bruised and bloody, Yang spoke with a slight slur, “You….yor’re….yuu..ah gahd, you’re prettih…”  
With a few coughs Yang collapsed onto Blake, who consequently blacked out.

~~~

“Sir did you expect it to get this far?”  
Lisa spoke, in between her sips of hot tea, to a dumbfounded General Ironwood who stood at the end of an infirmary bed, mouth agape, “I…I did not expect this to happen.”  
Lisa with a slight smirk, walked away, “What a pity. Almost as if you can’t control everything that's going on, but there is someone in this infirmary that Goodwitch wants you to meet.”  
“What’s their name Lisa?”  
The general sighed at the sight of the blonde and black haired girls unconscious and beaten, and began to follow his secretary.  
“His name is Jaune,” Lisa spoke and had a few more sips of tea, “Jaune Arc. Former ODST.”


	5. Introductions- Jaune Arc

The general frowned as he followed his secretary through the long halls of the infirmary, as much of a hard facade he keeps up, it breaks his heart to pieces to see so many soldiers in need of medical supplies. He feels almost as if he’s failed them,  
“So remind me again Lisa, who is this you’re bringing me to see?”  
“Jaune Arc sir, ODST squad leader. A good one at that. Or at least he was until...this.”  
The general frowned, even ‘a good one’ was stuck in this cursed room, a room where he’s seen more soldiers leave in spirit than in body, a thought that he quickly put aside to avoid the sadness that comes along with it.  
“He’s right behind this curtain sir.”  
The general thanked Lisa, and walked through the medical curtains to see a mess of a blonde haired young man, a sight that almost brought up Ironwood’s earlier lunch.  
The medical bed had a standard issue infirmary sheet, which was a shade of near red, the medical staff lounging on the sides, wiping away sweat and fatigue as a nurse comes and takes the soiled covering.  
The sight again made the general’s stomach lurch, this time he had to swallow hard in order to keep his composure. The blonde haired ODST looked upon the general, and spoke with a seeming disgust, “Never seen anything like this before General?”  
The young man coughed, slightly bloody as the general responded with an uneasy silence.  
“Look at me General, considered one of the best ODST, and I bet you haven’t even known my name for twenty minutes.”  
The young man went into a severe fit of breathing rapidly, causing the doctors to jump up at him, and push the general out to stabilize the patient.   
Lisa approached the pale general, “Sir, are you okay?”  
The general stood there, silent. He knew what the young man said was true, he really did not know his name until today, quite possibly the last day the poor boy would be on this earth.  
The general sparked up with an idea however.  
“Lisa, get me the heads of the Spartan program ASAP.”  
“Of course sir.”

~~~~

About fifteen minutes later the general was standing outside the infirmary with Cinder Fall and Glynda Goodwitch, watching a very self-involved Bartholomew Oobleck approach them, speaking frantically to himself, “If I attached the micro-nuclear reactive device to the auditory enhancers than surely it would boost the wearers perception a thousand fold.”  
He seemingly responded to himself almost instantly, “Ah no you fool! That would only cause problems due to the biological nature of the human brain, Spartan’s don’t even have that type of protection, radiation is such a dangerous thing, then how do I do this? Hmmm…”  
The head engineer was now standing in front of a puzzled Glynda and James, and a very impatient Cinder, who snapped at him, “OOBLECK, let’s go!”  
“Ah of course,” he adjusted his glasses, taking a large gulp of his coffee, “General.”  
The general nodded in response to the engineer’s salute, “I’ve called you all here to see someone, follow me.”

Seconds later they all stood at the end of an infirmary bed, looking upon an unconscious Jaune Arc. The intense sight made Glynda exit in order to regain her composition. When she returned the general began to speak solemnly, “This is Jaune Arc,”  
“What’s left of him,” spoke an almost non-empathetic Cinder, who quieted at the general’s scoff.  
“According to his recovery file. A Sangheili assassin got to him, killed his whole team, minus him and one member that’s gone MIA. Then the damn monster took pleasure in taking everything it could from him, except his life.”  
Bartholomew began to pace around the bed, “Hmmm, both left side appendages removed, energy sword. Multiple plasma burns to the chest and abdomen. Right eye seems to have been clawed out. A shame. Why call us to see this general?”  
“Make him an arm. A leg. Give him an eye. And, a suit.”  
Oobleck drank a bit more coffee and saluted, “Of course general, measurements already in my head.”  
A shocked pair of head scientists watched as the confident engineer left, “Sir you cannot possibly be considering this!”  
“I am Glynda, make a serum, we need him on his feet ASAP.”  
Glynda just nodded, began to walk away without being able to take her eyes off the poor boy.  
Cinder simply looked angry that she had more work to do, and looked at the general with a snake like glare, “If it were my decision, he would be in the ground.”  
The general gritted his teeth together, obviously letting his disgust with the scientist show, “Get to work.”  
As she walked away the general paced to the side of the slow breathing patient, placing his hand on the soldier’s shoulder.  
“I will do right by you Jaune Arc, I swear it.”  
With that, the general gave the ODST a strong salute, and then walked out from the infirmary, heading to the washroom to splash some cool water on his face when he was interrupted by a large explosion which sent tremors through the base, the general shook his head, “Good old Spartan IIs.”  
As the general washed his face, the familiar message came from the intercoms, “All UNSC personnel please ignore the recent explosion, it was caused by Spartan II, Nora Valkyrie. Pay it no mind. Thank you.”

~~~~

Jaune woke up late in the infirmary room, he began to look around, the medical curtains dimmed all light from the halls, he could only make out figures of nurses and doctors frantically moving to and from bedsides.  
He wondered what happened to his squad. He wondered what will happen to him. He looked up slightly shocked when he saw a jittery figure open up the curtains segregating his medical housing, shielding his eye with his remaining arm from the bright light coming from behind the person, “A-Are you God? Is it my time?”  
A quick voice responded with a chuckle, “Hah, God! Nonsense my boy, I am Bartholomew Oobleck, head engineer of the Spartan program. Jaune Arc, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, and to see you can sit up on your own.”  
“Uhhh, thank you sir,” Jaune didn’t even realize he sat up, “But I think you have the wrong room, I’m only an ODST.”  
The man laughed again much to Jaune’s confusion, “Ah no my boy, the general himself told me to make you into the best we have to offer, so I came by for you to look at these schematics for the new you.”  
The engineer almost spoke with a songtune, as Jaune looked upon the blueprints, “The arm could use some type of natural recoil compensator. The leg is good. But for the eye…”  
“Ah! Laser eye I knew you would wa-”  
The young man cut the energetic engineer off, “An eyepatch sir. Would be just fine.”  
“Hmmm, a classic….perfect!”


	6. Introductions- Nora Valkyrie

The general only began to splash cool water on his face when the base shook for a second time, he looked up to the intercom in the ceiling. Just waiting.   
“General Ironwood, your presence is needed in the training grounds. Thank you.”  
The general laughed, “Like goddamn clock work.”   
With a quick glance into the mirror, which revealed his own aging face still maintaining its strong features, he left the room. Several earth shaking explosions coming from his destination causes him to quicken his pace.

~~

“Spartan II! Enough!”  
A very brave, or foolish marine, shouted at the rampaging Spartan. Which caused her head to whip around in his direction. The marine could only gulp and attempt to quell the shaking of his legs.   
“Spartan Valkyrie, stand down.”  
The general calmly spoke, and stood to the side of the marine, who Nora screeched to a halt only inches away from him, his fear reflecting back to him as he saw his face on her helmet’s visor.  
“Helmet, now.”  
The Spartan removed and handed her helmet to the general, an action that had a seemingly instant calming effect upon her.  
The general sighs, “The sixth AI to have gone rampent when introduced to you Nora.”  
The marine piped up quickly, “Sir you honestly believe that we can make an AI that can control this freak?”  
Before the general could turn to answer, the marine was sent flying from a heavy punch. Nora stood there with her fist extended, holding a very stern face, “Don’t call me a freak!”  
The marine stood up, holding his arm and scoffed.  
As the marine limped away the general turned to Nora, helmet in hand, “Nora…”  
The young Spartan fell back, her head in her hands, “Am I truly a lost cause general?”  
“No Nora, that is not true at all,” the general motioned for her to follow him, and began to walk towards the Science labs of the base, “Come, I have a plan.”

~~

The general opens the lab doors and ushers the young Spartan inside the bustling dimly blue lit laboratory, “Head Scientist Goodwitch will be able to fill you in on a very secret project.”  
“Oooooh! I sure do love secrets!”  
Nora happily jumped up and down, clapping her hands, her energy always brought a smile to the general’s face, he regained his serious demeanor when Goodwitch approached the two of them, “General, Spartan.”  
Her greetings were often short, crisp like the winter air, “I’ve been informed of the recent problem with your latest AI, early onset rampency caused by a combination of incompatibility with the Spartan’s personality and simple AI incompetence.”  
“Oh Glynda, please, don’t be so hard on the Spartans or the AI.”  
The general always tried to keep kindness high on his list when it came to Spartans and AIs. They saved his life after all.  
“Of course general, my apologies,” she turned to face a still very excited Nora, “This is Project THUNDER.”  
“Oooooh! Such a sweet naaaame!!”  
Nora could hardly stifle her near childish excitement as she watched Goodwitch remove the ruined AI chip from her helmet.  
“We cannot place this AI into your suit until you become accustomed with eachother, unlike past AI, this one has a bit more of a mind of its own.”  
Nora quickly accepted the AI holo-base from Glynda, and a strong looking bearded gentleman appeared.  
“Hallo!!! My name is Vroki! The AI of project THUNDER!”   
The AI did a quick flex when the project name was said, even going as far to activate a simple sound byte of thunder itself.  
“I love him!!”   
Nora excitedly shouted as the bearded AI chuckled heartily.

Ironwood looked at Glynda and took a sigh of relief, before calling in a squad of marines to escort Nora back to her quarters.

~~~

As Nora was walking back, Vroki caught her attention, “Ay Nora, looky there!”  
Nora raised her head and saw a red haired girl walking the opposite way she is, also being escorted by a squad of marines.  
“That there lass, she’s something special, good ol’ Vroki can tell.”  
Nora just nodded, “If you say so!”


	7. Introductions- Pyrrha Nikos

The general had just sat down when he heard a knock on his office door, he sighed, the life he lived never allowed him a moment of peace.  
“Enter.”  
He looked up to see Lisa, followed by a group of marines surprisingly, “Lisa, what’s going on?“  
"The marine from Jaune’s squad, the one who went MIA, we found her sir.”  
The general nodded and stood up, “Where was she?”  
Lisa shifted, a little unsure, “Well….she was just here, outside of the base.”  
Ironwood let out a small gasp of shock, “What?!”  
Miss Lavender nods and motions for the marines to bring in the girl, who quickly pushed her into the room. The general opened up a window as the room was quickly becoming stuffy and small.  
“Please, marines. Remove the restraints, and then you are dismissed.”  
The marines looked a little shocked but quickly abliged, and took their leave.  
“I took the liberty to read your files Miss Nikos,” the red headed girl nodded, taking a seat as the general motioned her to one, “You were offered the position of squad leader a few times, yet you refused. Maintained that you needed to work under the direction of your current squad leader, is this correct?”  
“Jaune Arc was a great leader, sir. I only stayed under his direction due to our relationship.”  
“Hmm, yes, I read up on that as well. You were one of the few who could console him from his fits of sadness, I imagine seeing your family die would drive a man to that.”  
Pyrrha nodded, “Yes sir, it was not the best situation. I could not leave him in good conscious.”  
The general nods, and stretches, “Well. What is your reason for coming here then?”  
“I want to honor his memory, sir. If it’s still available, I would like to take my position as a squad leader.”  
The general squinted his eyes, and leaned in towards her, “You went MIA, yet you wish to become a squad leader.”  
Pyrrha gulped, “Yes sir.”  
The general smirked and stood up, “No. I have something better for you Miss Nikos.”  
“Sir?”  
The general pressed a button on his desk phone, “Miss Lavender, get me head scientist Fall, prepare the Spartan III serums. We’ve got a volunteer.”  
Pyrrha stood quickly, shocked, “Sir?! But I can’t be a Spartan!”  
“Nonsense,” the general cut her off, “You’re records prove your ability. Besides, you wish to honor Jaune’s memory no?”  
Pyrrha sat back down, astonished and exhausted, “I…I do.”  
“Good,” the general extended his hand, “Welcome to the team, Spartan.”  
With a shining smile, Pyrrha grasps the general’s hands.  
“Thank you sir.”

The General sat down, ushering Pyrrha to return to her own seat, "So tell me, for your file, how did you come to Tesla-IX?"  
Pyrrha sat and cleared her throat, "Well, when the Elite attacked our squad, Jaune told me to retreat and call for backup, he said it wasn't a normal elite," she frowns, almost tearing, "I couldn't get him on comms when I returned to our base."  
"And this was when you were stationed in the Galdari system? Galdari-I to be correct?"  
"Yes sir," the young soon to be Spartan nodded, "our squad was stationed there to figure out if Covenant forces were somehow still involved in the planet after their failed glassing attempt."  
The general looked away from the pained face in front of him, "It turns out they were there...just adding fuel to the fire of the civil war."  
General Ironwood nodded, "How did you get from there, to here? Why didn't you just ask the commander of your ship to be promoted?"  
Pyrrha shook her head, "UNSC 'Viva Pluto' was temporarily deemed unworthy of making official decisions. Some type of classification issue. So I took a long range Pelican, and began to jump sectors."  
"And after all that you ended up here, what an amazing twist of fate."  
Both Pyrrha and the General smiled, he then dismissed her to the Spartan labs.

~~~~

“So, you came here to honor that Jaune boy?”  
“Yes ma'am.”  
Cinder circled the young girl, a devious smile on her face.  
“Yes, yes I have a very special plan for your Spartan Program Miss Nikos…”  
“Ma'am?”  
Cinder smiled, “Please, call me Cinder, I’ll be working on your Spartan AI companion, we’ll be spending lots of time together.”

As the older woman walked away, Pyrrha couldn’t help but feeling uneasy towards her for whatever reason.  
She thought nothing of it though, and followed the marines to her newly appointed quarters.

~~~

“When will you tell her that Jaune lives sir?”  
The general chuckled at his secretary, and thanked her for his coffee, “When they see eachother for the first time as Spartans.”


	8. Introductions- Lie Ren

The general stepped into the white room, the quarters of the Spartan, who was meditating within the center of the room.  
Without even opening his eyes the Spartan spoke, “Hello General.”  
The general nodded, and slowly sat down onto the ground in front of him, “Hello Spartan.”  
“You came here for guidance, did you not?”  
That was the best thing about Spartan Lie Ren, he was always level headed, however part of that also frightened the general, how the Spartan seemingly knew all that was about to happen.  
“Spartan, I do not know what to do, to be frank with you,” the general frowned, “I feel as though my sins weigh upon my shoulders greatly. I have seen countless soldiers die, and countless more bravely volunteer to do so,” the general clenched his hands into a fist, “I feel as though I’ve failed, walking through the infirmary just days before our current meeting, seeing all those brave marines and Spartan trainees in pain, it's enough to drive me mad with loathing, not to our enemies, but to myself.”  
The Spartan sat silent for some time, making it feel as though an eternity has gone by, “General, how many victories have you had?”  
“What use are victories when you suffer great losses?”  
The Spartan let out a small sigh, with an almost unnoticeable smile, “Loss and gains are both a part of life General, the losses make a heavier mark on us because….well it’s simply how our minds function. But to ignore our chi, our inner balance, that is a terrible loss.”  
The general nodded his head.  
“General, you say your sins weigh heavy on your shoulders? Well. I say your greatest sin of all is reminiscing upon your losses, and ignoring your victories. You allow the evil of your spirit to overwhelm the righteous, this is something that one in your position of power cannot do,” the Spartan's closed eyes almost seem focus upon an invisible object, "You stand before many brave souls as not only a leader, but a figure of solace. The people of this military base look to you for guidance, for hope. What hope could you possibly give if you lack it yourself?"  
The general looked at the spartan, who hasn’t moved an inch this whole time.  
“Spartan,” the general shifted his position into one similar to the way Ren was sitting, with a fair amount of pain, “Gah, my body is not well suited for this…but may I sit here and meditate with you?”  
For the first time in the conversation, the Spartan opened his eyes, “I would be honored sir.”

~~~~

Several hours later, well past the general’s salute and exit, the Spartan finally stood, quickly at that.  
“Hmmm,” Ren began to look around, “Reveal yourself Scientist Fall.”  
The instant he spoke the door opened, he turned at the sound of a single set of footsteps hitting the ground, “Out of all the little Spartan’s, you’re the least fun to spy on.”  
Cinder’s eyes turned to slits, glaring upon the Spartan, “Now why do you think I came here? Hmm?”  
The Spartan responded without a bit of fear, “To finally reveal your evil intentions?”  
She laughed, holding her seductive posture in front of the stern faced Spartan, “Oh dear Ren, of course not…”  
She approached the Spartan, and placed a gentle hand on his face, “I’m only visiting the best of all my little projects.”  
Ren grabbed her hand and threw it away, gently as not to break her bones, something he could do with absolute ease, “Leave my quarters siren.”  
With a scoff, Cinder shook her head, "Oh now that's no way to treat guests, is it?"  
Ren stood, silent as Cinder began to pace around his quarters, "Now, you're a very intuitive gentleman. I would prefer to have you keep any future suspicions about any fellow Spartan's AIs very...under the table."  
Ren stepped toward Cinder with a flash of anger, "What have you done to her?!"  
Cinder simply stared at the young man, her eyes playfully full of evil, "Relax, your precious little berserking Spartan-II has nothing wrong with her. However," Cinder paused, as she walked to the door, opening it, "Something could happen if you refuse to listen to my request. Leave any comment you have regarding the AI of your teammates in your own head. Understood?"  
Cinder left and the door slammed shut before Ren could even answer, he quickly dropped back down into a meditative stance, but he was at a heavy unrest, who is this that Scientist Fall spoke of? What teammate? As far as he knew there was only five other Spartans besides him...


	9. Pyrrha Nikos- New Spartan on the Block

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smol update

Pyrrha slammed herself against the low cover, ducking to avoid the gunshots, cringing lower each time she heard the high velocity rounds ricochet against the barrier. She took the near empty clip out of her DMR and reloaded. Breathing deeply to regain her composure she peaked over towards the opposing side, only to have a round strike off the surface right in front of her. She quickly ducked back down and began to scan the HUD of her visor frantically trying to find where the shots are coming from.  
“There, up in Blue tower.”  
Pyrrha nodded to herself and began to slowly walk to flank her enemy, eventually coming to the end of her cover, and peeked out.  
“The lens flare is still in the same position, successful flank, now to move in.”  
Talking themself through operations was a common trait among many ODST soldiers, but a terrible set back for Spartans on the field.  
With that said she began to silently shuffle towards the tower, stopping now and then to check her sensors.  
"No movement," She still spoke aloud, walking ever so silently towards the tower with her ingrained enemy, "Should be right up on the terrace..."  
Pyrrha soon reached the base of the tower, and quietly jumped up onto an outcropped ledge. As soon as she pulled herself up she drew her weapon and walked slowly around the corner.  
“What the hell?”  
No one was there, the sniper stood supported by two magnum pistols.  
Then Pyrrha felt it, her chestplate caving in on itself, the warning systems of her suit going haywire, flashes and beeps filling her senses. Until she felt the cold steel of a UNSC combat blade enter her chest. Her eyes shot open wide, looking to her left to see her enemy standing there, it was all moving slow.  
Her opponent quickly maneuvered to a position in front of Pyrrha, and grabbed the back end of the knife shoving it deeper into Spartan Nikos’s chest, and slammed her up against the wall.  
Pyrrha could only pitifully grab onto the arm of the rival Spartan, looking into the silver visor, as everything went black.

 

~~~~~~

  
Pyrrha rose with a startled jump, falling out of the training simulator.  
An unfamiliar voice came around, “You 'died' huh? Yeah, the first time does feel weird, well second time it feels weird too.”  
Pyrrha glanced up, still breathing heavily and swearing she could taste blood, “Who are you?”  
“The names Yang,” the blonde held out her hand to help the young red headed Spartan up, “I’m the sister of the Spartan that just kicked your ass,” Yang laughed, something that made Pyrrha a little uncomfortable, “I don’t know what kind of training you got as an ODST, but Spartans are different. You better learn that, quick too.”  
With that Yang put on her helmet, and laid down onto the simulator.  
Pyrrha just sat there, removing her helmet. She put her head to her knees, she could almost still feel the cold blade in her chest, an odd feeling. Almost as if she’s felt it before.

~~~~~~

Later that night Pyrrha sat on her cot, unable to sleep.  
"I let my guard down...I shouldn't have done that."  
Pyrrha frowned and gripped onto the sides of her bedding, easily tearing through it, which sent more than a shock up her spine.  
"Right...I'm stronger now, the serums...the steroids...genetic manipulations," Nikos lifted her hands, staring at the palms, "Am I still the human I was?"

Pyrrha looked up immediately as the heavy duty door opened to her quarters, a kind voice coming through, "Miss Nikos, you are, infact, still human."  
"Head Scientist Goodwitch? Is that you?"  
Glynda walked in, a bittersweet smile on her face, "I'm sorry, I just overheard you talking, and I felt as though you'd like some company."  
"Thank you Head Scientist Goodwitch."  
Glynda shook her head, "Please, call me Glynda, you've been here long enough to be on a first name basis, don't you think?"  
Pyrrha strugged, "I suppose."  
The older woman began to pace the room, "Spartan Nikos, you have great potential. Yes, the Spartan program is much different than the ODST program. Yes, there are more secrets, more dangers, higher stakes. But you and your fellow Spartans are what give the people of this universe hope," Glynda started back towards the door, "There are eight of you on this base. Including you of course. You will all do great things."  
"Thank you...Glynda," Pyhrra said as the door closed behind the scientist, "That truly helped."


	10. Introducing, team A! AKA RWBY!

“Would all of team A Spartans report to my office, fully armored. Immediately.”  
The General knew what he was going to do. Give them their AI’s, and then tell them to go to the training grounds for team exercises. But it was Team B he was worried about, how would those two react to seeing each other for the first time since his supposed death…

~~~

Ruby quickly finished getting her armor on, the beautifully sleek Spartan-III armor was colored primarily in a vibrant red, with white trimmings around. She looked into the mirror of her bland, pure white quarters, and nodded to herself as she put on her helmet, the silver visor shining in the light.  
Spartan Rose walked out of the boring quarters and saw her sister down the hall, who glanced towards the younger Spartan, before looking away and continuing on.  
“Yang still isn’t over the fact that I didn’t become a Spartan-II with her…”  
Ruby looked after her sister, who was clad in a much more bulky armor, shining bright with the color of gold and trimmings of raven black. The visor a gradient of purple and red. She also wondered slightly how she got her armor on so fast, Spartan-II armor required hydraulic assistance in order to wear, which took quite some time. Strange.  
“I’ll just see her at the General’s office I suppose..."  
With a sigh Ruby began to walk again, this time bumping into a white Spartan as she turned too quick and did not watch where she was going thus causing her to fall back onto her rear.  
“Spartan Rose, are you alright?”  
The white Spartan looked down from behind an icy blue visor, no colored trimming, just pure snow white covered her body. Ruby couldn’t help but notice the strange pulsing yellowish light that resided in Weiss’s helmet, for Ruby has never seen Weiss’s face.  
“Ah, Spartan Schnee, sorry…would, would you like to walk with me?”  
“You can do no walking while your body lays on the ground,” Weiss put out a hand to help Ruby up, Ruby was a little shocked at the Spartan-IV’s kindness, she always heard rumors of her being an 'Ice Queen'. Alas, with a quick thank you, they began to walk as a pair.

~~~

Blake stood leaning against the door of the General’s office, her lean figure tightly fitted with the Spartan-III armor she wore, the pitch black color made her seem almost like a shadow. The amber visor glowed within the artificial light of the underground base. Blake perked her attention when she saw the golden Spartan walking towards her. Looking down the opposite hallway, she saw both the crimson red and snow white Spartans walking to the same destination.  
With a sigh, Blake opened the door, and they all filed in.  
They each stood in front of the desk of the General's secretary, who showed no fear in the slightest to the imposing Spartan squad that loomed over her, "Ah, Spartans Rose, Schnee, Belladonna, and Xiao Long. Excellent, the General will see you now."  
"Thank you Miss Lavender," responded both Ruby and Weiss, causing Ruby to rub the back of her helmeted head with slight embarassment, "Aha, jynx am I right?"  
"I do not understand what you mean fellow Spartan," Weiss spoke with an unintentional coldness that slightly stung at Ruby's heart as they both headed into the General's office.  
"Oh, Spartan Belladonna, Spartan Xiao Long," Lisa Lavender raised her eyes from her paperwork to look at the now paused Spartan duo, "No destruction of property this time, please."  
With a scoff Blake brushed off the comment and trailed after the other two Spartans, Yang narrowed her eyes behind her visor and entered, refusing to look away from the sassy secretary.

~~~

“Spartans,” the General spoke, “For those of you who don’t have your AI companions, you will be getting them now.”  
The Spartans all nodded.  
“Good, you understand, let us begin"


	11. Team RWBY's AIs!

The general coughed to break the silence before him, “Spartan team A, you will be known as Team RWBY, I hope you all get along, because these are now your squad mates.”  
With that Ruby took a quick glance at Yang, worried that this quarrel will stick a thorn in them being not only sisters, but teammates as well.  
“Now, Spartan Schnee already recieved her AI companion. So Spartan, please step back,” Weiss did as she was told, a quick yellow flash under her icy blue visor made Blake narrow her eyes beneath her own helmet, the general continued,  
“Spartan Belladonna, as the alphabet permits. Please step forward,” Blake approached the desk of the general, and he placed an AI companion holo-base on the table, “Your companion, all of your companions, are created to support your strengths, and solve your weaknesses, however the AI goes about it though,” the general paused to create a dramatic effect, something he finds a secret joy in, “Is entirely up to the AI itself.”  
Blake nodded, as did the other two behind her, Weiss stood still in the background.  
“Spartan Belladonna, your AI companion is named Ozpin,” the general spoke as he inserted the AI chip into the holo-base, “He’s quite the down to earth gentleman, I’m sure you’ll appreciate and respect him.”  
Blake looked down to the hologram of an older man, his hair completely grey and with cane in hand, he waved to the young Spartan. Blake bowed with respect, to both the general and her personal companion.  
“Spartan Rose, as the alphabet permits, please step forward,” Ruby and Blake exchanged positions as the general placed another holo-base on his desk, clearing his throat he began again, “Spartan, your companion AI goes by the name of Qrow. He’s quite the character, blunt, and always roaring for battle. But do not ever doubt his strategic abilities. He also has a case of infrequent rampancy spells, so do be careful.”  
Ruby glanced down at the raggedy old man standing on the holo-base, he pointed a lazy finger to his new partner, “How ya doin kid?”  
Ruby turned her head to the general, who could see his reflection clearly in the silver visor, “With all due respect sir, you gave me a broken AI?”  
The general answered with a slight laugh, “No Spartan, not broken, just occasionally not functioning to full capacity. Think of it as a punishment for breaking a few rules we've got here.”  
With another laugh the general shooed the young Spartan away, finally calling upon a very impatient Yang to approach the desk.  
“Ah, Spartan Xiao Long, your AI companion, is here…”  
with that the general inserted the AI chip into the holo-base and a woman clad in black and red appeared, not even bothering to look at her partnered Spartan, much to Yang’s dismay. The general nodded and began again, “This AI is named Raven, she was created using similar materials as Qrow, so I suppose they’re just as much related to you and Spartan Rose.” Ruby gave out a slightly audible agreement hoping it would aid in the rekindling of a connection between her and Yang, but Spartan Xiao Long was absorbed in staring at her AI, who was now staring back.  
“Listen kid. When I talk, you don’t. You listen. And don’t expect help everytime, you look capable. A big and bad Spartan-II, hmph.”  
The general hid a smile behind his eyes as Yang let out a small murmer of irritation under her breath, but alas, she still took the holo-base as the others did before her and returned to the line of Spartans.  
The general stood, “Now. All of you remove your helmets.”  
Ruby, Blake and Yang removed theirs quickly, looking at eachother’s faces, faces they've all seen before. Then they all collectively looked at Weiss, whose helmet has not been removed, and whose face has not been seen by any of them.  
“Spartan Schnee. You as well.”  
With a reluctant sigh, which also seemed to hint at nervousness, the white Spartan removed her helmet, shocking the other three super soldiers.  
Blake stood in a stunned silence,  
Yang clenched her fists at the Promethean/Spartan hybrid, saying loudly, “So this is what your little Spartan-IVs are? Monsters?”  
Only Ruby was holding a positive aura about her, staring into Weiss’s eyes, not only the human eye, but the Promethean as well. She held an amazed face, and then smiled at Weiss, who was almost sent into a confused frenzy at the act of kindess.

~~~~~

Blake went her own way, as did Yang, but Ruby insisted on Weiss coming with her when they left the general’s office.  
“You’re not a monster, she didn’t mean that Weiss…you’re just…different.”  
“Different seems to be bad…”  
The white spartan’s eyes were locked onto the ground, only pulled away when Ruby placed a kind hand on her shoulder.  
“No…different is good…amazing even.”  
Weiss couldn’t help but tearfully return a smile.

~~~~~

The general sat back in his chair, removing a cigar from his drawer, “Ahhh, success. And now, team B…JNPR…but,” he struck a match and lit the cigar, taking a large and therapeutic puff of smoke, “I do deserve an award.”


	12. Introducing, Team B! AKA JNPR!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the best update/chapter  
> Is very prone to being edited

The general sat up and put out his cigar, now a small fraction of what he started with. He cleared his throat before pressing the intercom button, “Would all Spartans of B team please report to my office. Fully armored.”   
This is it, the team from whom he expected a more...dramatic show.

~~~

Pyrrha sat motionless on her plain white cot for some time, looking at her bronze armor riddled with slight hints of red, she approached it and stared at the beautiful green visor as if the armor was a mirror. She sighed and began to equip the Spartan-III pieces, mentally preparing herself for the moment she would meet her teammates. Would they be disgruntled that she was once an ODST soldier? Would she be teamed up with the Spartan who so easily killed her in the training simulation, whose name she now knows as Ruby Rose. Or would she be teamed with the hot headed Yang Xiao Long?  
Pyrrha shook her head to halt her nerves.  
"One step at a time, one piece at a time."

~~~

Jaune painfully pulled himself from the infirmary bed, and began to walk to his armor, the robotic prosthetics creating inhuman noises as he choppily moved. His one eye held the fire of two, as he rubbed the eyepatch covering the scarred remains of the right eye, but still could not cover the rough battle scars left by the claws of the Kig-Yar, his chest still bearing the severe burns of plasma from a Sengheili assassin. He looked down to his left appendages, now nothing more than steel and wires and gears, he made a fist with his remaining human hand, punching the Spartan-III armor specially designed for him.  
He soon began to outfit himself, the blue visor shining brilliantly as he started to the exit of the infirmary.  
He was shocked to walk through the center of a massive group of saluting marines, he stopped dead in his tracks at the infirmary door, turning to the long lines of broken and battered soldiers, “At ease. I’m no leader anymore.”  
He left the room, with a slight limp, heading to the general’s office, he was almost brought to tears when he heard the collective voices of around a hundred men and women saying in unison, “We’ll be rooting for you Big Boss.”

~~~

Ren stood already armored outside the general’s office, his sleek Spartan-III armor shining as if it were new, as he polishes it well, the gradient visor of magenta and pale pink showed almost as much self control as his own eyes which were sitting just below the surface. He was well used to waiting on others, but his patience was never broken. His teachings while he was a child still hold strong today.   
He is here to stop what happened to his Temple to happen to humanity, something he reminds himself often, as to not lose his path.  
The plasma fires, the destruction, and the monks being mercilessly slaughtered by countless Kig-Yar and Mgalekgolo, he shivers at the thought of all his brothers dying, but the shivering quickly stops, replaced by a clenched fist.  
His goal is not revenge, as that only leads one down the path of evil. His goal is to protect the worlds he comes across from such events.  
Ren stares at the tiled floor of the base, slowly breathing to calm himself. 

~~~~~

Nora was as fashionably late as ever, however this has little to do with her own intent, as her Spartan-II armor requires hydraulic machines to be fitted onto her body. Her sky blue and green gradient visor spins rapidly through the two colors as she passes through the synthetic lighting of the halls, her bulky armor pushing any unlucky marine in her path as she forces her way through to her destination, much too excited to notice their annoyance. She hardly listens to her own AI companion who was trying his best to explain that she was only joining her team at the General’s office so she could witness them recieving their own AIs, but alas. She didn’t listen due to her almost electric excitedness.

~~~

The general was almost startled as the full team came bursting into his office, or Nora bursting in and the team following.   
He sat up, placing his glass of water on the desk.  
“Ah, it’s a pleasure Spartans, please. Prepare to meet your AIs. Except for you, Spartan Valkyrie.”


	13. Team JNPR's AIs!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update was written through writer's block.  
> Chapter was uploaded/updated at 4:55AM  
> Prone to editing

The general stood tall behind his desk as Nora stepped back from the group of Spartans, her bulky Spartan-II armor pushing against the door.  
“Sparten Lie Ren, please, come forward to accept your AI companion, codenamed Project ZEN.”  
Ren steps up, removing his helmet, and bows respectfully to the general, then picking up his AI holobase which shot on to show only a wisp of holographic smoke,  
“General,” Ren politely implied his question, “Is this AI completely functional?”  
The general nods, placing his hands on his desk as he explains, “This specific AI refused to take upon any solid form, it first showed itself as a puff of smoke quite like the one you see there. However, it is not only completely functional, but somehow functioning beyond expected levels. Possibly due to the fact it doesn't take any bother to create a complicated appearance”  
Ren thanks the general, and steps back beside Nora, leaving only the other two Spartans.  
“Both of you, step forward, and face each other,” the general watched as Jaune and Pyrrha awkwardly shifted towards respective sides of the desk, and then faced eachother, their reflections shining upon each other’s visors,   
“Now, remove your helmets.”  
Both removed their helmets at the same time, and both saw eachothers face for the first time in quite a while. Jaune’s mouth dropped into a shocked gasp, while Pyrrha silently dropped her helmet, amazed and horrified at what she saw.  
“C-commander Arc? Is that…is that really you?”  
Jaune nods, his eye sadly staring down at the ground, “It is me. Or, what’s left of me. But you no longer call me Commander. We’re both Spartan’s now. Simple as that.”  
Pyrrha regained her composure, but still looked upon the scarred face of her old squad leader, she picked her helmet back up and then looked toward the general who seemed to be lost in thought,   
“General? Our AIs?”  
The general nodded, sliding the two AI holobases to their respective owners,   
“Spartan Arc, your AI is codenamed SHINE,” Jaune looks as a radiant woman appears on his holobase, he looks slightly worked up due to the AIs appearance, “Now we don’t have a name for this AI but SHINE does work relatively well, so-”  
Jaune cuts off the general, “Her name is Rouge, I assume you knew, since it seems you modeled her after my sister.”  
The general nods, “Yes…your oldest sister, the only one the UNSC had any records of.”  
Jaune scowled, but the general continued, “Her personality is bright, cheerful, her main job is to keep you out of a manic depressed state due to your…dismemberment, she may be a little airheaded however.”  
Jaune took the AI and walked out of the office, bringing forth a sad sigh from the general, “He’ll take some time. But his AI was created for the best, Glynda herself saw to it.”  
Pyrrha was looking down at her own AI, a woman whose eyes looked as though they could kill as quick as an arrow to the heart.  
“Her name is Ash, Cinder was very active in her development. In fact, Cinder was the only one who worked upon your AI, she wouldn’t let anyone else touch it. No idea why.”  
The general sat back, “I don’t know too much about the AI either. However, that is all I can do for each of you. Spartans dismissed.”  
The general took another cigar from his desk as the Spartans began to file out of his office.

~~~~

Pyrrha was sitting on her cot, looking at Ash, “What’s your main goal here?”  
Ash smiled devilishly and looked up to meet Pyrrha’s eyes, sending a shiver through the Spartan-III,   
“Oh silly girl, I’m only here to help.”

~~~

On the other side of the base, Cinder was awake, pacing her room, she had a pair of smart glasses on with a neural interface hooked up to the back of her neck, she spoke as she paced, “Besides Pyrrha, you should get some sleep now. We have work tomorrow.”  
As she saw Pyrrha nod and heard her agree, Cinder removed the equipment from her person, cutting out the feed of the red headed Spartan. With almost a sing song tune,  
“I love it when a plan works out.”


	14. Introducing, Penny!!

“Alright soldiers. You have three hours to prepare for a new training program, Warzone Firefight.”  
The general looked out upon the eight Spartans standing before him, all standing at strict attention, nearly a year has done well for them individually, but it was about time they started working on team exercises.  
“We haven’t enough Spartans at this base to take part in an actual Warzone match, in fact, we only have half a team.”  
The Spartan’s shifted a bit, awkwardly looking around amongst each other.  
“So, I had our simulator team come up with something that requires no more than eight Spartans, Warzone Firefight was the result. It pits all of you against five waves of random enemies. Each wave having a specific objective.”  
“Permission to speak, Sir?”  
The General looked towards the young Spartan Rose, and nodded.  
“How would we all work as a conjoined team? Wouldn’t communication be difficult?”  
The General smiled, “Well I’m glad you asked Spartan,” he cleared his throat, “I have here, eight AI chips, all containing a singular AI. Think of it, like old humanity’s concept of the cloud.”  
“A cloud, sir?”  
The General shook his head at Spartan Xiao Long, “Please, allow me to explain Spartan. Ahem. The cloud was a form of storage, in which anyone with a connection to this storage could access it.”  
The general motioned to the briefing screen behind him, “When both Spartan Team JNPR and Team RWBY work together, you will be under the guidance of two AIs, your personal AI which you recieved earlier this year. And your team AI. Who will now say hello to you.”

The screen flashed on, and a happy looking red-headed girl appeared, “Salutations!”


	15. Team RWBY visits...Blood Gulch? (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simulation error makes all the difference

“And you’re definitely sure this is going to work?”  
Yang asked this to Winter with a scowl on her face, still not having any respect for the Spartan-IV program’s first volunteer, who stood tall in front of a control panel for the base’s simulation pods. Winter turned to face the Spartan-II, and began stepping towards her, “This simulation is fine tuned by yours truly, it won’t suffer from any of the possible errors that an everyday human could make,” Winter slowly became less stable as she walked closer and closer to Yang, her body fizzing out like static, as her holographic projector could only reach so far, “the si-si-si-simulation i-itself,” Winter’s body began to erratically spasm itself out of proportion before fizzing out completely.  
“Great, and we’re going to trust this thing?”  
Yang turned to her teammates, looking at them hoping for an answer. None came, Blake was at her pod’s system controls, mapping her own loadout for the simulated mission, Ruby was whispering to an angry looking Weiss, her irritation only being proven by the flashes of red lights flickering under her skin, as well as her promethean eye flaring a red color, “Ugh, whatever.”  
Yang walked over to her own pod, selecting her average loadout of an M45-Shotgun and her favorite to use; The Spankr-Prime. After setting in her choices of weaponry, she walked over to Blake, who was still diligently choosing through the endless lists of UNSC gear, “Yang, for this simulation do you think you can equip yourself with some extra M225 Semi-armor-piercing high-explosive rounds? With the tactical equipment I’m bringing I won’t be able to haul extra magazines.”  
With a slight wink, Yang agreed, “You got it princess,” she then leaned back onto Blake’s pod, tapping her arm with a light hearted punch, “So, how about after this simulation we go do som-”  
Blake cut Yang’s approach off with a snarl, “Look Xiao Long, just shut up and get ready for the simulation okay? We don’t need to unprepared like _last time_.”  
“Sheesh, fine whatever.”  
Yang stomped away back to her own pod to input the new equipment she’s meant to hold.

Meanwhile Winter’s holographic projection jolts back to life, continuing to tinker with the simulation laws, “Sister. I’m sorry but you’ll be without me for this simulation, since I cannot function as both your active duty A.I. and prevent anything from going wrong on this end of the program.”  
Weiss nods, slightly nervous, the lights flowing under her skin pulsing a slight deep blue of worry. Until Ruby taps her with her elbow, “No worries Weiss, I’ve got ya.”  
“Ri-Right, thank you Spartan Ro-Ruby, thank you Ruby.”

Winter piped up again, looking over to the team of Spartans, “Make your final preparations, simulation will commence in two minutes. I repeat, two minutes.”

With that, Yang opened her simulation pod and put on her helmet, the gold color shining bright, she rolled her shoulders and stepped into the pod, looking over and seeing her teammates do the same. Cracking her neck as the pod closed over her, she mentally readied herself.

“Comm check, Spartan Rose.”  
“Comm check, Spartan Schnee.”  
“Comm check, Spartan Belladonna.”  
With a deep breath, “Comm check, Spartan Xiao Long.”

“Okay Spartans, prepare yourself. Simulation titled, ‘Reclaim New Pheonix’ is starting in 3....2...1.”

With that Yang felt the familiar yet still surprising sucker punch to her gut as her brain frantically tries to comprehend how her body is now in the middle of the Sol system’s Earth, standing on her two feet in scorching heat. However, her suit’s internal system didn’t engage the visor reactivation, so she was standing in pitch black.  
“Great...just great, manual override, initiate visor reactivation, run suit diagnostics.”  
Almost completely silent, but still hardly audible, Yang heard a small scoff of annoyance, “Oh Raven, good to know you’re still bouncing around my head.”  
“Shut up,” The grouchy voice was still as unforgiving as ever, “I’m the only thing that’s been keeping you alive you useless fool.”  
Yang closed her eyes to keep her temper down, and attempted to shake her head, being stopped due to her suit being immobilized, “Oh no...is my whole suit on shut down?”  
“Huh....looks like it.”  
Yang gritted her teeth at Raven’s apathy, “So...do _SOMETHING_.”  
“Fine fine, reinstating suit systems. Deactivating safety paralysis. Reinsta-”  
Yang stopped Raven immediately, “ _Safety..._ paralysis? Why is it _safety_ paralysis?”  
Before she could answer, if she would even bother to, Yang’s visor reactivated to show her absolutely nothing, nothing but blue skies, “Oh....okay?”  
She then slowly turned her head, seeing the ground which happened to be hundreds of feet away, she then panicked and looked down towards her feet seeing her body laying cautiously on the edge of a cliff top. The fright of this all itself caused Yang’s body to twitch, throwing herself screaming off the edge of the cliff and towards the impending ground. She could only brace herself and hope for the best.

“Spartan Xiao Long, wake up, wake up.”  
With a groan Yang sat up, gripping onto her helmet, opening her eyes she could see her team standing around her. Ruby and Weiss kneeling down on either side of her and Blake standing at her feet, looking around the unfamiliar canyon. Almost immediately Yang jumped up and grabbed Weiss by her helmet’s face, “ **YOU, YOU AND YOUR GODDAMN A.I. SISTER DID THIS!** ”  
Weiss pitifully grabbed onto Yang’s arm, unable to overpower the Spartan-II, as a panicked Ruby quickly rushes to Weiss’s aid, “YOU NEED TO FIX THIS, **NOW**.”  
“Yang,” Blake sounded annoyed, but no differently than usual, “release our _teammate_ now.”  
Yang stared at Blake, who was holding her M6G-Magnum only inches from her visor, Yang could only pant in anger as she looked back over to a struggling Weiss, the bright blue visor almost completely blocked out of site by Yang’s hand.  
“Fine,” Yang grunted, tossing Weiss several feet away, “Not like I could kill her or anything, just a simulation.”  
“But a simulation of _what?_ ”  
Blake knelt down besides Weiss, “You’ve any idea?”  
“Promethean databases have connected what we’ve seen so far to a place named ‘Blood Gulch’. Old proving grounds for Spartans during the war with the Covenant.”  
“Blood Gulch huh,” Ruby pauses to think, “Not a very pleasant name...and definitely NOT New Pheonix...”  
Yang shook her head, and dropped to a sitting position, and started talking to herself, “Okay Yang, let’s see. Just calm down and think....yeah...hey Blake?”  
“What is it Xiao Long?”  
Yang ignored the sharp bite of her tone, “Look, what type of equipment did you bring, anything that can help us out here?  
Blake looked a little shocked, whether it was because Yang remembered this or not, she couldn’t tell, “Just a portable ground sonar, probably the only thing that can be of use.”  
“Good idea Yang,” Ruby stood up and brought Weiss up to her feet with her, “Blake, set it up.”

Withing minutes, Blake had the machine running, around the size of a child, the thing certainly wasn’t small.  
“No wonder you needed me to carry your ammo.”  
“Speaking of that,” Ruby spoke up, “Everyone do a double check on weapons and ammo, we don’t know what exactly is here...”  
“Hey have you guys seen my dad?”  
Weiss jumped up and spun around with her DMR drawn, the rest of the team drew their weapons as well, and pointed them collectively in the direction of the voice.  
Weiss was the first to speak, “Come out, and speak up.”  
They were all shocked as a small Sangheili walked out from behind the rocks, only causing them all to tense up even more, “My dad. Have you seen him?”  
Ruby, stepping in front of Weiss, her weapon lowered but still in her hand, cautiously approaches the small alien, “Your father? Can you describe him?”  
Yang whispered to Blake, who was glancing down at her equipment which hasn’t at all alerted them to any new parties, “What the hell is she doing...”  
“Yeah my dad, he’s the coolest, he’s blue, he’s saved the world a buuuuunch of times. The ladies totally love him, my mom did!”  
“Ooookay,” Ruby said with almost a laugh, “Well, we haven’t seen him.”  
She turned to her team, her visor going transparent so they could see her face make a very confused visage.  
All Ruby saw was Yang throw herself through Blake and Weiss, and raise her shotgun towards Ruby, “Yang...what the hell are y-”  
The sound of a shotgun blast rang out through the canyon, and as it died off, the sound of a young voice gurgling the noises of death.  
“YANG WHAT THE **HELL** IS WRONG WITH YOU!?!?”  
“Ruby, no, Yang was right, look.”  
Ruby turns to the now distorted monstrosity that was once the alien child, then looks back to her team, Blake’s pointing finger still in the air.  
“What the hell...”  
Weiss cleared her throat sheepishly and spoke up, “It’s data corruption, while on a text file or a simple...well...anything, it can be fixed easily.”  
Yang turned to Weiss, her voice not filled with any form of animosity at all, but instead sincere worry, “But...data corruption in a simulation?”  
Weiss looked down, her hand gripping themselves into fists almost without her intending on them to, “Within a simulation, data corruption almost always means certain death, all we can do now is wait for Winter to notice the issue and pull us out manually.”  
“And until she does”  
Weiss looked over to Blake, who was staring, presumably horrified, at Weiss, “We have to survive whatever Blood Gulch can throw at us.


End file.
